


Le goût métallique de John Watson Podfic

by NausS, OdeaNigthingale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NausS/pseuds/NausS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeaNigthingale/pseuds/OdeaNigthingale
Summary: J'étais en train de compulser mes mots distraitement, penché sur mon microscope, quand Stamford est entré, amenant sur lui cette manière agaçante qui le caractérise, comme s'il avait l'impression d'avoir le droit d'être ici mais sans très bien savoir pourquoi. Et un ami. - Rencontre de John et Sherlock, du point-de-vue de ce dernier ( résumé de l'auteur )





	Le goût métallique de John Watson Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le goût métallique de John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288993) by Nauss. 



> Je me suis lancé un défi en lisant cette fiction à haute voix, elle est très difficile car essentiellement porté sur les sons... j'espère vous donnez envie d'aller la lire en fait ;)  
> Voici quelques mots de l'auteur pour commencer :  
> " Oh, tiens, juste pour rendre un truc plus limpide : ici, une liquide est un des types de sons qu'on produit quand on parle, et ça désigne le son des consonnes "L" et "R" en français. Et bilabiales, ce sont les consonnes qui mettent nos lèvres l'une contre l'autre avant de les ouvrir sur un son qui sera alors "m", "p", ou "b". "

https://soundcloud.com/user-266471710


End file.
